


The 'Massive Epic Crossover Fic Of D00m' Glossary

by boxparade



Series: Tomorrow Never Comes [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Panic At The Disco, Spider-Man (Movieverse), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, And Clint would be happy because he's ATA positive and finally has cool powers, And then Teyla and Bruce would be besties, Apocalypse, Asgard, Atlantis, Colonization, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cut off from Earth, Detectives, Epic Crossover Fic of d00m, Evacuation, F/F, F/M, Glossary, I Don't Even Know, I just started thinking about how confused Thor would be if he ever met the SG-1 Asgard, Lists, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Musicians, Outer Space, POV Multiple, PTSD, Science Bros, Science Fiction, Superheroes, Superpowers, Work In Progress, somebody stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxparade/pseuds/boxparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started writing a crossover fic in which I take all my favorite fandoms and OTPs, put them in a blender, hit 'puree', garnish with some sex, and serve with a side of plot.</p><p>And then I started writing a glossary for the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Massive Epic Crossover Fic Of D00m' Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, you guys. I'm so sorry about this.

  1. **A** **lterans** : The first evolution of humanity that formed millions of years ago. They would eventually split into the Ancients[3] and the Ori[59].
  2. **Ancestors** : A group of Ancients[3] that fled the Milky Way in Atlantis[11] to escape a deadly plague. They eventually settled in Pegasus[62] and seeded life there.
  3. **Ancients** : A group of Alterans[1] that seeded life in the Milky Way thousands of years ago. They were one of the most technologically advanced races before their downfall at the hands of the Wraith[1]. They built the Stargates[75]. They were the first beings to Ascend[6].
  4. **AR-1** : The flagship Atlantis Reconnaissance team on Atlantis[11]. Generally used for first contact missions. Current members: John Sheppard[71], Rodney McKay[51], Teyla Emmagen[27], and Ronon Dex[24]. Former members: Aiden Ford[28].
  5. **Arc Reactor** : A form of clean energy originally developed by Howard Stark[76] and later modified by Tony Stark[77]. A miniature arc reactor powers the electromagnet in Stark’s chest, which keeps shrapnel sustained in Afghanistan from entering his heart and killing him.
  6. **Ascension** : Process in which beings separate from their bodies and reach a higher plane of existence in which they are immortal, obtaining great power and knowledge.
  7. **Asgard** : A technologically advanced race native to the Ida galaxy. They visited Earth on many occasions and gave rise to Norse mythology*.  (*under debate)
  8. **Asgard** : One of the nine realms[55] and home to the Asgardians, a race of physiologically advanced beings that were mistaken for gods in Norse mythology*.  (*under debate)
  9. **ATA gene** : A gene that originated from the Ancients[3] when they seeded life in the Milky Way. It allows a person to interact with and control technology of Ancient design. A strong expression of the gene is relatively rare among the tau’ri[78], and virtually non-existent in Pegasus[62], and thus is in high demand in Atlantis[11]. Carson Beckett[16] created a gene therapy that allowed some people with a recessive ATA gene to use Ancient technology.
  10. **Athos** : A planet in the Pegasus galaxy[62] that is home to the Athosians. They are one of the first and strongest allies of the Atlantis Expedition[12].
  11. **Atlantis** : Lost city-ship created by the Ancestors[3]. Previously abandoned at the bottom of the Lantean[47] ocean for 10,000 years, it was recovered by a team of scientists and military personnel led by Elizabeth Weir[90], and now resides in the Pegasus Galaxy[62].
  12. **Atlantis Expedition** : The team of tau’ri[78] that currently inhabit Atlantis[11] and use the stargate[75] to travel to other planets in Pegasus[62] in search of knowledge, technology, trade goods, allies against the wraith[93], and providing humanitarian aid.
  13. **Avengers, (the)** : A team of superheroes* based in America that fight crime. Sponsored by SHIELD[72]. Current members: Steve Rogers[65], Tony Stark[77], Bruce Banner[14], Thor Odinson[57], Clint Barton[15], and Natasha Romanova[66]. Formerly managed by Phil Coulson[21].  (*super powers optional)
  14. **Banner, Bruce** : A scientist, doctor, and current member of the Avengers[13]. Due to experimentation with gamma radiation, he transforms into the Hulk[40] when angry. Former fugitive and lover of Betty Ross.
  15. **Barton, Clint** : A current member of the Avengers[13], SHIELD[72] agent, and sharpshooter. His alter-ego is Hawkeye[36]. Fights with a bow and arrow. Lover is Natasha Romanova[66].
  16. **Beckett, Carson** : A Scottish doctor of medicine that is a member of the Atlantis Expedition[12], and chief medical officer of the infirmary there.  
         (A/N: (spoilers!) He dies at some point in the series, but I choose to ignore this.)
  17. **Bifröst** : The burning rainbow bridge that allows travel between Midgard[52] and Asgard[8]. Its guardian is Heimdall[37].  
         (A/N: Rainbow bridges, frost giants, magical hammers. You really can’t make this shit up.)
  18. **Black Widow** : A current member of the Avengers[13]. Alter-ego is Natasha Romanova[66]. Fights using hand-to-hand combat methods, mixed martial arts, throwing knives, or other weapons if available. BAMF*.  (*confirmed; see Hammer-Vanko Incident)
  19. **Captain America** : A national icon (circa 1940) and current leader of the Avengers[13]. Alter-ego is Steve Rogers[65]. He fights with super strength and a custom vibranium[86] shield, which he sometimes uses as a boomerang.
  20. **Carter, Samantha** : Current member of SG-1[69], astrophysicist, engineer, and Brigadier General in the USAF[83]. Former leader of the Atlantis Expedition[12].
  21. **Coulson, Phil** : A SHIELD[72] agent that is later assigned to manage the Avengers[13] under Nick Fury[31]. BAMF*. Captain America[19] fan and card collector. Rumors of his death have been greatly exaggerated†. (*confirmed; see Loki confrontation) († he’s not dead he can’t be dead omg no ;-;)
  22. **Crawford, Ian** : Current touring guitarist of Panic! At The Disco[60].
  23. **Culling** : A method used by the Wraith[93] in which they attack a village or planet or entire race and feed on the life-force of every human there until dead.
  24. **Dex, Ronon** : Current member of AR-1[4] and native to Sateda[68]. Fights with a variety of methods, sometimes utilizing his blaster (a type of gun) or throwing knives.
  25. **Edwards, Rachel** : Mother of Grace Williams[92] and ex-wife of Danny Williams[91]. Currently married to Stan Edwards[26].
  26. **Edwards, Stan** : Second husband of Rachel Edwards[25] and step-father of Grace Williams[92]. Wealthy businessman.
  27. **Emmagen, Teyla** : Current member of AR-1[4] and native to Athos[10]. Fights with mainly hand-to-hand combat methods, but prefers diplomacy.
  28. **Ford, Aiden** : Former member of AR-1[4] and first lieutenant in the USMC[84] before his death.
  29. **Foster, Jane** : An astrophysicist that discovered Thor[57] in New Mexico after he was exiled from Asgard[8]. Lover of Thor[57].
  30. **Frost Giants** : A race of giants that reside in Jotunheim, one of the nine realms[55]. Enemies of the gods of Asgard[8].
  31. **Fury, Nick** : The director of SHIELD[72]. Largely responsible for and in control* of the Avengers[13].  (*loose definition of the word)
  32. **Goa’uld** : Sentient parasites native to the Milky Way that take other living things as hosts, often against their will.
  33. **Hammer, Justin** : A defense contractor and weapons designer. Rival of Tony Stark[77] and competitor with Stark Industries[78].
  34. **Haole** : Sometimes derogatory slang used in the Hawaiian language and culture, referring to someone not native to Hawaii; a foreigner, mainlander, or white person.
  35. **Hawaii Five-0** : A special task force created by the governor of Hawaii to investigate serious crimes within the state. They were not constrained by typical police procedure or state laws until a new governor took office after the assassination of the founding governor. Current members: Steve McGarrett[50], Danny Williams[91], Chin Ho Kelly[38], and Kono Kalakaua[46].
  36. **Hawkeye** : Current member of the Avengers[13]. Alter-ego is Clint Barton[15]. Fights using a bow and arrow. Likes purple*.  (*because movie canon left this out and it made me sad)
  37. **Heimdall** : A resident of Asgard[8] and guardian sentry of the bifröst[17].
  38. **Hogan, Harold “Happy”** : Former* bodyguard and chauffer to Tony Stark[77]. Current lover* of Pepper Potts[63].  (*not canon)  
         (A/N: At the _start_ of this story, he is romantically involved with Pepper.)
  39. **Hulk, (The)** : An “enormous, green rage monster” (–Tony Stark) that is nearly indestructible and incredibly strong. The alternate personality of Bruce Banner[14] when angry, resulting from experimentation with gamma radiation.
  40. **IOA** : The International Oversight Advisory. A multinational organization that oversees the Stargate Program[74] and Atlantis Expedition[12].
  41. **Iron Man** : An alter ego/high-tech suit of armor used by Tony Stark[76]. It is powered by the arc reactor[5] and has the ability to fight, fly, and protect its wearer.
  42. **Jackson, Daniel** : Current member of SG-1[69], archaeologist, and linguist.
  43. **Jaffa** : Genetically engineered humans native to the Milky Way that serve as hosts for, and are largely enslaved by, the Goa’uld[32].
  44. **JARVIS** : An artificial intelligence created by Tony Stark[77] installed in his home, the Iron Man suit[42], and any technology Stark can connect the AI to. Has a British accent and a distinct personality.
  45. **Kalakaua, Kono** : Current member of Hawaii Five-0[35] and HPD officer. Former competitive surfer until she injured her knee. Cousin of Chin Ho Kelly[38].
  46. **Kelly, Chin Ho** : Current member of Hawaii Five-0[35] and HPD detective* that was wrongly accused of stealing money from the evidence locker, and later redeemed. Married to Malia Waincroft[87]. Cousin of Kono Kalakaua[46].  (*it’s complicated)
  47. **Lantea** : A planet in the Pegasus galaxy[62] that serves as the home for Atlantis[11].  
         (A/N: I basically just ignore the part where the Asurans attack and force them to move to New Lantea. I also ignore the part where Elizabeth and Carson die*, so sue me.)  (*complicated; oh so very complicated)
  48. **Laufeyson, Loki** : The Norse god of mischief and rival* of the Avengers[13]. Adoptive brother of Thor Odinson[57]. Biologically a Frost Giant[30]. Non-heir prince of Asgard[8]. Fights with magic.  (*sort of)  
         (A/N: Tragically misunderstood ;-; ) 
  49. **Mal Doran, Vala** : Current member of SG-1[69], thief, con artist, and former Goa’uld[32] host.
  50. **McGarrett, Steve** : Current leader of Hawaii Five-0[35]. Former active Navy SEAL (rank lieutenant commander). Born and raised in Hawaii.
  51. **McKay, Rodney** : Chief Science Officer of the Atlantis Expedition[12] and member of AR-1[4]. Physicist. Self-proclaimed genius*.  (*confirmed)
  52. **Midgard** : Earth, as referred to in Norse mythology and by the Asgard[7] and the people of Asgard[8].
  53. **Mithchell, Cameron** : Current leader of SG-1[69] and colonel in the USAF[83].
  54. **Mjölnir** : Thor’s[57][81] hammer, a powerful, magical* weapon. Currently two in existence†.  (*unconfirmed)(† authenticity under debate)
  55. **Nine Realms** : Nine worlds that compose the cosmos, connected by the world tree Yggdrasill, according to Norse mythology.
  56. **Odin** : Norse god of war, death, poetry and wisdom. Thor’s[57] father, and Ruler of Asgard[8].
  57. **Odinson, Thor** : The Norse god of thunder and current member of the Avengers[13]. Prince of Asgard[8]. Brother of Loki Laufeyson[48]. Lover of Jane Foster[29]. Fights with mjölnir[54], a magical* hammer. For the fleet commander, see Thor[81].  (*unconfirmed)
  58. **O’Neill, Jonathan “Jack”** : Commander of the SGC[70] and former leader of SG-1[69] until his promotion. Reached the rank of lieutenant general in the USAF[83].
  59. **Ori** : A group of Alterans[1] that learned to Ascend[6] and used their subsequent power to control and demand the worship of mortals.
  60. **Panic! At The Disco** : A pop punk/alternative rock band originating from Las Vegas, Nevada. Current members: Brendon Urie[82] and Spencer Smith[73]. Touring members: Ian Crawford[22] and Dallon Weekes[89]. Former members: Ryan Ross[67] and Jon Walker[88].
  61. **Parker, Peter** : A high school student, avid photographer, and aspiring journalist. He is bitten by a radioactive spider on a school field trip and develops super powers similar to the abilities of a spider, such as sticking to and climbing walls, and shooting webs from his wrists that are capable of supporting his weight.
  62. **Pegasus Galaxy** : A dwarf galaxy that orbits the Andromeda Galaxy, the Milky Way’s closest neighbor. It is populated by humans, and is less technologically advanced and less populated than the Milky Way due to the Wraith[93].
  63. **Potts, Virginia “Pepper”** : Close friend of Tony Stark[77]. Formerly: Stark’s personal assistant, CEO of Stark Industries, and Stark’s lover*. Currently involved with Happy Hogan[39].  (*According to movie canon, currently Stark’s lover, but this is fandom and I do what I want.)  
         (A/N: She’s a BAMF, don’t let the high heels fool you.)
  64. **Puddle Jumper** : A small, Ancient[3]-built space ship that can travel through the stargates[75] to other worlds.
  65. **Rogers, Steve** : Current member of the Avengers[13]. Alter-ego of Captain America[19]. Recipient of a super soldier serum that gave him super strength and turned him into a stud muffin. Grew up in the 1940s during WWII, but was frozen in the arctic (after a plane crash) for nearly 70 years before his subsequent discovery and revival. Formerly promoted war bonds as a national icon.
  66. **Romanova, Natasha** : Current member of the Avengers[13] and SHIELD[72] agent. Alter-ego is the Black Widow[18]. Fights using hand-to-hand combat methods, mixed martial arts, throwing knives, or other weapons if available. Lover* is Clint Barton[15].  (*it’s really more of a friends-with-bennies thing, just don’t tell Clint that.)
  67. **Ross, Ryan** : Founder and former guitarist of Panic! At The Disco[60]. Best friends with Spencer Smith[73] since they were five. He left the band with Jon Walker[88] and went on to form another band with him, called The Young Veins.
  68. **Sateda** : A planet in the Pegasus galaxy[62] formerly home to the Satedans until culled[23] to extinction by the wraith[93].
  69. **SG-1** : The flagship reconnaissance team for the Milky Way stargates. Current members: Cameron Mitchell[53], Samantha Carter[20], Daniel Jackson[43], Teal’c[80], and Vala Mal Doran[48]. Former members: Jack O’Neill[58].  
         (A/N: I’m not counting the handful of people that were a part of SG-1 in the show but never mentioned in the fandom. The one guy was only on the team for two hours, for heaven’s sake.)
  70. **SGC** : Stargate Command. Located under Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado, it is the headquarters of the Stargate program, and home to one of Earth’s two stargates[75].
  71. **Sheppard, John** : (Unintended) military leader of the Atlantis Expedition[12] and AR-1[4]. Lieutenant Colonel in the USAF[83]. Has the strongest* expression of the ATA gene[9] in the Milky Way and Pegasus[62] galaxies.  (*according to me, and supported by canon)
  72. **S.H.I.E.L.D.** : The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. A government agency concentrating on a variety of top secret issues, mostly related to superhuman incidents or threats. Nick Fury[31] is the Director.
  73. **Smith, Spencer** : Drummer of Panic! At The Disco[60].
  74. **Stargate Program** : A secret military program that uses the stargates[75] to travel to other planets in search of knowledge, technology, and trade goods. Based out of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado.
  75. **Stargates** : Rings created by the Ancients[3] thousands of years ago that serve as portals (or ‘gates’) to other planets within either the Milky Way or Pegasus[62] galaxies.
  76. **Stark, Howard** : Former CEO and founder of Stark Industries until his death. Father of Tony Stark[77] with wife, Maria Stark.
  77. **Stark, Tony:** A self-proclaimed genius*, billionaire*, playboy †, philanthropist* and inventor/wearer of the Iron Man[42] suit. Currently a member of the Avengers[13]. He is the CEO of Stark Industries[78]. He was kidnapped, badly wounded, and forced to build a missile for terrorists in Afghanistan. This is where he first created the miniaturized arc reactor[5] in his chest, and the predecessor to the Iron Man suit.  (*confirmed) († not anymo~ore, teehee)
  78. **Stark Industries** : A company founded by Howard Stark[76] and currently run by Tony Stark[77]. It used to be a weapons manufacturer, but after Tony Stark learned that Stark weapons were being sold to terrorists in Afghanistan, he shut down the weapons division and pointed the company toward developing clean energy and less harmful technology, such as cell phones.
  79. **Tau’ri** : Term used by inhabitants of the Milky Way and sometimes Pegasus[62] to refer to the race of humans that come from Earth.
  80. **Teal’c** : Current member of SG-1[69] and a free Jaffa[44] from the planet Chulak.
  81. **Thor** : The supreme commander of an Asgard[7] fleet and supposed origin for the Thor of Norse mythology. For the Avenger, see Thor Odinson[57].
  82. **Urie, Brendon** : Lead singer of Panic! At The Disco[60].
  83. **USAF** : United States Air Force. Many members of the Stargate Program[74] are a part of this branch of the military.
  84. **USMC** : United States Marine Corps. Many members of the Stargate Program[74] are a part of this branch of the military.
  85. **Válaskjálf** : Odin’s[56] Hall. Located on Asgard[8], its ceiling is made of silver, and allows the Ruler of Asgard to see all of the nine realms[55] at once.
  86. **Vibranium** : An element originally discovered by Howard Stark[76] and later rediscovered and successfully synthesized by Tony Stark[77]. It is extremely strong, light, and completely absorbs vibration (including sound). It was used to create the shield Captain America[19] fights with, and is the core of the miniature arc reactor[5] in Stark’s chest, since the old palladium core poisoned and nearly killed Stark.
  87. **Waincroft, Malia** : Wife of Chin Ho Kelly[38] and medical doctor.
  88. **Walker, Jon** : Former bassist of Panic! At The Disco[60]. He left the band with Ryan Ross[67] and subsequently formed another band with him, called The Young Veins.
  89. **Weekes, Dallon** : Current touring bassist for Panic! At The Disco[60].
  90. **Weir, Elizabeth** : A diplomat and the leader of the Atlantis Expedition[12].  
         (A/N: (spoilers!) She also died* at some point in the series, but Sam Carter (her replacement) doesn’t count because she was in SG-1, and I hate writing Woolsey (Carter’s replacement), so I keep her around.)  (*it’s complicated)
  91. **Williams, Danny “Danno”** : Current member of Hawaii Five-0[35]. Formerly a detective living in New Jersey, he moved to Hawaii to be close to his daughter, Grace Williams[92], when his ex-wife Rachel Edwards[25] and her second husband Stan Edwards[26] relocated.
  92. **Williams, Grace** : 8-year-old daughter of Danny Williams[91] and Rachel Edwards[25]. 
  93. **Wraith** : Space vampires that feed off human life-force, sometimes fatally. They continually cull[22] the residents of Pegasus[62]. The unanticipated result of a hybrid between an Iratus bug and the descendants of the Ancients[93].
  94. **Wraith Worshipper** : A human who worships the Wraith[93]. They commonly offer themselves as food.
  95. **ZPM** : Zero Point Module. A long-lasting, incredibly powerful, clean energy source built by the Ancients[3] that harvests zero point energy, which is potentially unlimited. Atlantis[11] requires them to function. Very rare.



**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
> "Hawaii Five-0 Wiki." _Wikia_. Wikia, Inc. February 2006. Web. 20 Jun. 2012.  
>  "Marvel Universe." _Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia_. Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. 22 July 2004. Web. 20 Jun. 2012.  
>  "Panic! at the Disco." _Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia_. Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. 22 July 2004. Web. 20 Jun. 2012.  
>  "Stargate Wiki." _Wikia_. Wikia, Inc. February 2006. Web. 20 Jun. 2012.
> 
> And my own knowledge from canon and fandom.


End file.
